Our Song
by r2roswell
Summary: Ricky/Amy. Valentine's Day fic. A secret truth that can no longer be denied.
1. Chapter 1

**Friday Feb.13****th****: Secret Truths**

Ricky saw Ben coming out of the band room. He knew he had to talk to him eventually especially now given the gossip he had been hearing around school. Ricky casually walked up to him as if it were no big deal.

"Hey so is it true?"

"Is what true," asked Ben.

"Are you and Amy back together?"

"Not that it's any of your business but yeah, we are. Why do you even care?"

"Because I care about Amy."

"Yeah right, like I believe that."

"Believe what you want but she's the mother of my son so I do care about her."

"Oh I get it, if you don't get Amy you'll just go after the baby right."

"Not that it's any of your business but he is my son, remember that."

"And you remember this: Amy loves me and I love her and that baby. I don't care if you're the biological father of that kid, as far as I'm concerned I'm the real father."

Ricky shook his head, "Keep telling yourself that Ben if it helps you sleep at night. I do love my son more than you know and most importantly I love Amy. And not in the way I said I loved Adrian or Grace. I love Amy and I have loved her since I met her."

It was at that moment that Amy had entered from the band room. She saw Ricky and Ben staring each other down.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," replied Ben. "Everything's fine." Ben looked to Amy, "You ready to go?"

"Sure," Amy replied.

Before Amy could walk off with Ben, Ricky stopped her, "Before you go, do you think we could talk for a minute."

Amy nodded.

"Do you want me to stay," Ben quickly interjected.

"No it's okay," Amy said looking at Ricky rather than Ben. "We kind of need to talk anyways."

Without waiting for a reply from Ben, she and Ricky made their way into the empty band room and closed the door.

"Thanks Amy."

"For what?"

"For talking to me, with Ben there I wasn't sure if you would."

"Ben doesn't control my life and he knows you're involved."

"He knows but I don't think he can accept it."

"He's told you that?"

"Well not directly but yeah." Ricky quickly changed the topic, "So are we okay? I know you wanted me to go along with this whole adoption thing and I'm sorry I sabotaged it. I just couldn't do it, Amy. Donovan and Leon are nice guys but I can't stand the idea of someone adopting our kid."

"I know how you feel."

"You do but I thought adoption was what you wanted."

"I thought so too but after what happened on Monday, I just don't think I could go through that again."

"Sorry."

"It's okay it's not really your fault. If anything you got me thinking a lot about it actually."

"How's that?"

"I guess it's like you said, the thought of holding our son with his tiny little hands and feet and then just handing him off to someone else- I really don't think I could do it. I thought I could, I thought it's what I wanted but now I'm not so sure." Amy's hormones began to take over and she started to cry a little, "And that scares me because the baby will be here soon and I don't have a plan. I want to keep him but I want someone else to look after the baby while I do my normal stuff. If we keep the baby, how are we going to do it Ricky?"

Ricky got closer to Amy and placed a hand on her arm, "We'll figure it out together. Everything will work out somehow," Ricky said embracing Amy. As they embraced Ricky wanted to tell Amy how he felt about her, how he really felt as he had managed to tell Ben earlier but the moment was too perfect and he didn't want to ruin it.

Amy smiled as she hugged Ricky, "thanks," she said to him.

"For what," Ricky asked.

"For this, I don't know, it feels perfect somehow, it feels right."

Ricky couldn't have agreed more. This moment did feel perfect and most importantly it felt right as Amy had said.

"It does feel right," Ricky said making a mental note to not say the three words that could change everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saturday Feb.14****th****: The Family**

Ricky sat in his car across the street on Saturday morning. He knew that it seemed like he was stalking but he could not muster the strength to walk to the door. All ready, he had seen Ben come with balloons and flowers to wish Amy a happy Valentine's Day. All Ricky had to show was a stuffed butterfly for Amy and a giraffe for his son; well not quite. Ricky reached into his glove compartment and pulled out a mix CD.

Back at band camp Director Sedlock had some of the student's pair up and do a duet. At the time Ricky and Amy had come to know each other a little better and decided it would be interesting for a drummer and a French horn player to make music together. Their music ended up being better than anyone had expected to the point where they had received standing ovations. Sedlock had recorded each team and after band camp was over Amy was nowhere to be found so Ricky had held onto the CD. Ricky had also made a copy for himself which sat on one of his shelves at home.

Ricky was still reminiscing when there was a knock on his car window.

"So are you just gonna sit out here all day?" Ashley said as he lowered the window. Ricky unlocked his car and pushed the door so Ashley got in. "He's gone you know."

"Who," Ricky asked pretending he didn't know who he was talking about.

"Who else, Ben," Ashley said. "For the record he won't be coming back today."

"I thought you liked Ben," Ricky said to her.

"What did Amy tell you that? Anyways I only did it so Amy could stop moping around it was kind of annoying. I didn't actually think she'd get back together with him."

"Yeah me neither."

Ashley looked curiously at Ricky. "You like her don't you, really like her?"

"What makes you say that?"

Without asking for permission Ashley reached into the glove compartment and pulled out the CD.

"You must really like her since you made her a mix."

"We actually made it together. I thought she might enjoy it."

"So you were doing something aside from making my nephew," Ashley said with a smirk. Ricky couldn't help but smile back at Ashley. Ricky hadn't spent much time with Ashley but given that she was the aunt to his son, maybe it was time to change that. For a thirteen year old she was pretty cool.

"So are you going to sit here all day or do you want to come in?" Ashley asked him.

"Are you sure?" Ricky asked still not sure himself.

"Yeah besides for what it's worth, I doubt she and Ben will be together much longer anyways."

"Why do you say that?"

Ashley looked at Ricky, "Because she really likes you."

Before Ricky could get another word in Ashley got out of the car and then walked into the house leaving the door open in case Ricky decided to come.

~*~*~*~

It didn't take him that long to decide. After two minutes he grabbed the stuffed animals and the CD and walked into the house where he was greeted by Anne Juergens.

"Ricky, this is a surprise," Anne said to him.

"Hi Mrs. Juergens, I hope it's okay I came by."

"Of course it is Ricky. This is your home now too."

"Thank you Mrs. Juergens."

Amy came from her room with Ashley alongside her.

"Hey Ricky," Amy casually said to him.

"Hi," he replied mesmerized by how beautiful she looked.

"Ashley," Anne said to her daughter, "Let's give these two some time alone."

Anne and Ashley walked back towards the kitchen while Amy and Ricky walked into the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Saturday Feb. 14****th****: Our Song**

"These are for you and the baby," Ricky said giving the butterfly and giraffe to Amy.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I remember you told me you loved butterflies so I figured it was more appropriate than a teddy bear."

Amy smiled, "You actually remember me telling you that?"

The two of them took a seat across each other on the couch and sofa. "Of course I remember. It was that day we first went out for coffee. Somehow we got on the topic of animals and I remember you telling me that you loved butterflies because even though they are so small they carry so much beauty in them."

Amy couldn't help but laugh, "I'm sorry it just really surprises me that you remember my exact words."

"I'm full of surprises," Ricky said with a smile which caused Amy to smile too. "Including this," Ricky said reaching behind him.

Amy was startled knowing what Ricky was holding.

"Is that our-," she began.

"Our music," Ricky said, "Yeah it is. Amy, can I be honest with you, can I tell you something."

"Sure although I should warn you that my family is probably listening in the kitchen."

"That's fine. People seem to know about our secrets anyway so what's a couple more."

"Ricky, is everything okay?"

"Amy despite what happened I want you to know I don't regret any of it. I'm sorry that this happened I really am but I don't regret it. The time we spent at band camp…it was special. The music, that night, it really meant a lot to me. And I'm not just saying that. I really mean it."

"I know you do Ricky. To be honest it meant a lot to me too. Even though I'm still scared, I think we're going to be okay- the three of us."

Ricky smiled, "I promise I'm not going to be like my father. I don't want to bring that pain to our son, he deserves better."

Now it was Amy's turn to smile at Ricky. "I know you won't. So do you want to go listen to our song?"

"What about Ben?"

"What about him?

"Won't he get a little jealous given that he came by with some flowers and balloons earlier?"

"Well in case you must know, those were actually for Ashley. Henry didn't have time to drop them off so Ben did it for him. Besides Ben and I broke up."

Ricky was a little surprised that Ashley had failed to mention this while they were out in the car talking.

"Again, is it for real this time?"

"Yes this time it's for real. I just didn't love him the way I thought I did."

"Who are you in love with then?"

"Well I don't know what he looks like yet. I'll meet him in about three months."

Ricky smiled knowing that she was talking about the baby but that beneath that she was talking about him.

"Well I look forward to meeting him," Ricky replied. "I'm sure he'll be very handsome if he has his father's looks."

"I'm counting on it. Come on; let's go listen to our song."

Amy was struggling to get up but Ricky was quick to help her. "Thanks," she said to him.

The two of them locked eyes. There was a longing in them that had not been felt since band camp. Ricky ran his hand up and down Amy's arm which caused a shiver down her spine. A feeling of ecstasy began to fill their very hearts. The magic had not been lost as they had both secretly feared but rather it had just been misplaced and now that magic was slowly entering not only them but the entire room. From the dining room, Anne, George, and Ashley watched; each having mixed feelings about what was transpiring before them. Ricky moved his down to Amy's stomach which had become the resting place for their son. Amy did not pull away so Ricky held his hand there for another few minutes when he suddenly felt a kick.

"That's your dad," Amy whispered.

"I love you," Ricky said to the unborn baby. He then looked up at Amy, "both of you."

Amy sighed and replied, "I love you too, both of you."

Ricky, careful with Amy's stomach, leaned in and kissed Amy. She fully accepted it and was amazed that she had not forgotten the feel of his lips on her mouth or the feel of his tongue inside her mouth. She had missed this feeling just as badly as Ricky had missed it too.

They had made music twice at band camp: first the CD recording with Ricky on drums and Amy playing the French horn and then a second time in a more personal and intimate way which had resulted in the life that continued to take shape inside of Amy Juergens.

After a few more minutes the two pulled apart.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Amy," Ricky said to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ricky," she said back to him.


End file.
